Wish Upon A 4-Star Dragon Ball
by Moi Fah
Summary: Bulma's original wish on the Dragon Balls was for all the strawberries she could eat, then later, for the perfect boyfriend. So when a certain wish takes a certain young, Saiyan prince off his course and straight to Earth, he finds out that working with this blue-haired annoyance may be his only hope of getting off this planet for good.


_**Title: Wish Upon A 4-Star Dragon Ball**_

_**Author: Moi Fah**_

_**Genre: General/Humor/Romance**_

_**Topic: Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Version: Anime**_

_**Pairings/Characters: Bulma/Vegeta**_

_**Feedback: If you feel so moved...it's much appreciated!**_

_**Rating: T**_

* * *

16-year old Bulma Briefs stepped backward to admire her handiwork, hands resting triumphantly on her hips. Before her on a small work table sat six identical orange spheres, each one with a set number of tell-tale red stars adorned onto their centers. These weren't just any old ordinary spheres, these were the Dragon Balls!

It all started one day when she found the two star ball in her basement and things just kind of went from there. She'd even created a special radar to track the things and found the fifth-star ball just a few days later. Before you knew it, with the help of some Capsule Corp. employees, she'd been able to gather six out of the seven she needed. Just one more and she could wish for her lifetime supply of strawberries! Everything was turning out perfect.

Now, if her radar was correct, then the last ball would be...just a little below North Valley. Strange, she'd found the five star ball around the same place near the start of summer vacation but this little blip hadn't appeared on the radar until just recently. Maybe it was being carried down stream or by some kind of animal...

* * *

...or it could have just been held in an old storage shed.

After coming all the way out there, radar locked firmly onto the ball's location, Bulma had happened upon a small house in the middle of nowhere. She'd called out for any residents that may have been around but no one answered her call. Strange...the house and grounds looked pretty well kept up. Even if no one lived here, someone had been coming out to take care of things.

Oh well, there was no one here now so she guessed the ball was free to take. Admittedly, Bulma did feel a bit guilty taking it for nothing...so she left a note with an apology and adorable doodle of her face. How could anyone ever get mad at such a sweet face? Impossible, she giggled before taking her prize and heading back to her hover-car.

Before getting in, Bulma smoothed out her pink dress and flipped her braid of blue hair over her shoulder, turning her gaze up to the sky. It was getting close to the end of summer vacation now...and she was getting closer and closer to graduating high school. Just two more years and she'd be free. She'd thought about going to college a lot but the idea just didn't interest her much. Sure, she was smart, genius-level smart in fact, but the idea of sitting in a classroom was always boring to her. She much preferred doing something that involved her hands, anything that kept her busy and on the go. Besides, she was the heir to Capsule Corp. and didn't plan on shutting it down any time soon.

Nope, her future was gonna be a good one, she decided, climbing into the driver's side of the hover car. The engine roared to life as she turned the key and took off at top speed. Now that she had all seven Dragon Balls, that meant she got her wish. Any wish she could think of and it would be all hers, no questions asked but...hm. Now that she actually had them, wasting her one and only wish on a bunch of fruit did seem a little silly. No, this wish had to be one that mattered, one that she could live with for an entire year...it had to be undo-able too just in case. It had to be perfect...perfect...hmm, yeah, that was it!

She'd wish for the perfect boyfriend! Really, it was all that was missing from the picture...a handsome, dashing prince who'd appear magically from nowhere and fall head over heels in love with her. A man who'd yield to her every whim and treat her like a princess. Yeah, he'd have to be super handsome and super cool, too. Then they'd get married and have two kids and Capsule Corp. would become the best and only dyno-capsule maker in the business which meant they'd be millionaires...no, billionaires! Bulma giggled to herself at the thought, an audible 'hee-hee' noise that had anyone been in the car, definitely would have heard her.

Oh well, she had the last Dragon Ball and that meant it was time to summon the mighty Shenron, just like the legend said! She'd have to find a place a good distance away from West City...after all, she didn't want anyone else to find out the balls or their powers, and getting the police or military involved wouldn't help anyone. With that thought in mind, she sped off as fast as she could back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Welp...this was it, Bulma gulped, all the Dragon Balls were gathered in a small huddle. All she had to do was call for Shenron and she could have her wish...but how in the heck was she supposed to wish for anything when she was shaking like a limb in a windstorm? Just how big was this dragon anyways? It wasn't gonna turn on her and eat her like some of the wildlife had tried to during her hunt for the balls...that made Bulma grimace. She hadn't come this far to get eaten! Still...she would never know unless she tried...

"Eternal Dragon, mighty Shenron, I call upon you to grant my wish!" Bulma yelled to the heavens, just like she'd been told to do by that old storybook where she'd learned about the balls in the first place. Although nothing seemed to happen at first, Bulma realized that it wasn't the Dragon Balls she should have been looking at, but the sky! It was gradually growing darker and darker, fluffy gray clouds had appeared from nowhere and began to blot out the sun. Okay...so far, things were looking pretty bad.

It was then the Dragon Balls began to rumble, a slight tremor being sent through the earth as the slight warmth always given off the magical spheres began to manifest into a giant yellow cloud of energy. It swarmed together angrily before finally shooting up into the sky. Bulma quickly backed away as fast as she could, careful not to get too far...just safely out of harm's way behind a fair-sized rock. Throwing her gloved hand up to her brow (even though she didn't need to with the sun gone), she scanned the skies for any sign of...well, anything really. It was then she noticed a tail...a scaly, green tail...and it was huge. As more of the tail appeared she realized she was looking at a body, the green scaly body of a dragon. It was real...Bulma gulped.

"Who has summoned me?" the dragon boomed ominously with a deep voice, gruff and almost hard to understand. Bulma shakily pushed her feet forward in a robotic fashion,

"That would be me..." she mumbled, almost mechanical as her walking posture, trying to keep the scream in her throat from escaping.

"Very well. You have summoned me and shall be granted a single wish...what is your wish?"

Well, he certainly got straight to the point and Bulma didn't see any reason to keep the massive dragon filling the skies waiting much longer. So much for trying to keep this from the cops or army...there was no way anyone in West City couldn't see this.

The blue-haired teen gulped, her mouth dry, unable to swallow, "I wish...I wish for the perfect boyfriend...for me!" she quickly tacked that last little bit on just in case...after all, her boyfriend had to be personalized and especially chosen for her. She cracked an eye open, face slightly red with embarrassment.

"Your wish shall be granted."

Bulma couldn't help letting out her scream as the dragon began to disappear in a glow of golden light. All seven oranges spheres quickly shot up into the air, spinning around much like carousel, aptly turning to stone as they did so, before shooting off in seven separate directions. As quickly as the clouds had appeared, they vanished, and the sky began to clear up...as if what had just occurred was like a bad nightmare. The blue-haired girl sat with her bottom in the dirt, her pink dress surely catching the bad end of it, but she couldn't move yet, fear and trepidation still tying her to the spot.

Bulma hazarded to get up, slowly looking around as she did so.

Alright dragon...you said the wish was granted, so where was he?

She honestly wasn't sure what she was expecting. For him to just come out from behind a cliff? For him to just magically appear right in front of her face? To fall down on her from out of the sky?

Wait a minute...something didn't feel right...

With a quick look up and a scream, Bulma quickly scrambled back to her hiding place before. She'd almost been squashed by that...that thing! When a shadow starting hovering over you, it was pretty damn easy to tell that something was falling! The impact shook the ground around her and caused her to fall back on her butt, although thankfully still hidden from anyone's view. With a glance, she peeped back over her hiding rock and saw an extremely odd sight. What had crashed into the ground looked like...a pod or something. It was spherical-shaped, kind of like the Dragon Balls, but it white in color and had a single circular window although the glass was too dark for her to see in side. How she wished it could have been one of the Dragon Balls about to fall on her.

Oh great, she grimaced, this was probably some jerk using some kind of weirdo dyno-capsule, had seen her whole interaction with the dragon, and was now coming to question her about it. With a huff, she climbed to her feet. She'd already gotten jipped with her wish and she'd be damned if some freeloader was gonna come squandering over here looking for answers. She'd give him a piece of her mind! With a stomp, her teal colored sneakers crunched the gravel of the wasteland as she made her way over the occupant of the pod. Odd that he hadn't gotten out yet but she didn't care, not right now.

How could she have been so stupid...so stupid to have wasted her entire summer vacation on a wild goose chase following an old legend that had just turned out to be a load of crap anyways. That dragon probably wasn't even real! It was probably all some kind of bad nightmare, or some kind of massive hallucination she was having! Best to just let all her frustrations out on this guy.

The cracking of the pod opening did nothing to stop her, not even when a whitish-looking smoke, probably steam, came out of the action. What did actually stop her was a boy, only slightly taller than her (thanks to his hair), exiting the capsule with some kind of weird armor adorning his body...was that...was that a tail? Normal people didn't have tails.

"Alright you, what's the big idea with trying to land that thing on me? And just why in the heck do you have a tail? Normal people don't have tails! And don't even start about the dragon because I'm not telling you anything, you jerk!" Bulma ranted, slightly panting when she finished. Wow, that actually kind of hurt her throat...she couldn't remember the last time she'd yelled like.

"..." The boy was silent as he turned his head slowly to meet her gaze, the force behind it causing her to jump as their eyes met...what was this guy's deal anyways?

"So...so what? You gonna say anything? The least you can do is apologize to me, you jerk!"

"...Woman, be silent. If you tell me where I've landed, I just may refrain from killing you."

Bulma growled, "How dare you tell me to 'be silent'? I'll talk if I want to! And I'm the one asking the questions...who are you?"

His composure finally broken, the boy in armor took a few steps toward her, "Answer me now, woman, or I _will_ kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Bulma snapped, slightly regretting her words...it hadn't quite sunken yet that he was making death threats. Now that it had she was kind of in a panic...but she wouldn't let him know that. "And you can stop calling me 'woman', my name is Bulma Briefs. The least you can do after all that is tell me who you are." At this point she just mainly wanted an apology but she'd have to be careful and assess the situation a little more...possibly defuse it.

The boy huffed and turned his head, "I have no obligation to tell you that, woman."

"I said, my name is Bulma!" she shot back, "It's not that hard, two syllables, five letters!"

"How about you tell me where I've landed before I really start to lose my patience."

"Ugh, did you hit your head or something when you crashed? You're in one of the wastelands outside of West City, idiot! Surely you knew that much, right?"

"Watch what you call me, woman. And so...this planet is called...'West City'. _That_ is truly an _idiotic_ name."

"The planet isn't called West City, _idiot_, we're still on planet Earth! Geez, you must have really hit your head there...guess I can't really be mad at you then. I'm just going to assume you had to crash-land and now you've gotten amnesia because of it." The girl sighed putting a hand to her head...that didn't really explain his strange attitude or the fact that he was wearing armor or that he was human looking and still had a tail. Well, if anything, today was going to be an interesting day.

"Alright you, follow me. If you want to know where you are, following me back to my place is your best bet. Can your...pod-thingy still fly?" Bulma asked, turning her body slightly in what she hoped was a sexy-pose, simultaneously wagging a finger at the pod in question. The boy behind her frowned before huffing again, "Oh sure," he remarked, "from the looks of things, it's in _perfect_ condition to fly."

"No one asked for your sarcasm, asshole!"

"Believe me, I had no intention of being pulled off my course today and crash-landing onto such a weakling planet to deal with an irritating woman such as you!"

Pulled off course, huh? So that meant he had crash-landed...but from where? From the sound and looks of things, he could have been an alien for all she knew. He apparently had no idea about planet Earth, and yet the word seemed to spark something in him if the sudden change of expression was anything to go by. Bulma grunted but said nothing, letting the fury clouding her eyes and cheeks do the talking. With a spin on her heel, she began to head back towards her hover-car...wait a second...

A slight wave of fear and something short of nausea fell over her...this couldn't be him. This couldn't be him! This couldn't have been her perfect boyfriend! Ugh, she was really gonna get that dragon come a year's time.

* * *

_**Yes, because I definitely needed to start another story. Anyhow, yeah, I'm a fan of the 'mysterious 3-years' plot line but couldn't even think of where to start without rehashing a million other things that have been done before. Instead, my story is based off of a fanart I saw a million years ago about how things would have been different had Vegeta come to Earth instead of Goku. Don't worry though, Goku is still here and all...Vegeta just showed up a little earlier than he's supposed to, obviously making this AU in that regard. Also, we know that some of the Dragon Balls were being kept by baddies like Emperor Pilaf at the time but for AU's sake, let's just say they were lost in the wilderness of the world for now. Dragon Ball characters only will appear, no Z as it wouldn't make sense (except of course for Vegeta).**_

_** Anyhow, hope you guys liked it and plan to stick with it for awhile. :)**_


End file.
